


Jack in a Box

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: That would give it away.  (Just don't read if you're claustrophobic.)
Kudos: 17





	Jack in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> [mad_jaks](https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/) asked for 'Jack: in a box'. I'm fairly sure this isn't what she had in mind…
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/39929.html) on 28 October 2007.

He wakes up in a… box?

It's dark – almost completely dark – and quiet. He's lying prostrate. There's wood inches from his face, and close beside his arms. And within reach of his shoes if he stretches his toes.

By the time his eyes have adjusted to the tiny amount of light, he already knows where he is. He's in a coffin.

The light does, however, reassure him that he's not six feet under. So do the sounds of people approaching another coffin.

Jack can't resist it. One good push and the lid jolts open.

Jack jumps to his feet. "Surprise!"


End file.
